The present invention relates to a closure cap for a container with pharmaceutical contents, especially for bottle-shaped containers containing substances destined for injection, infusion, or transfusion where the container neck is closed by a stopper, over which a closure cap fits, an edge portion of this stopper resting on the upper rim surface of the container neck, while a closing cap possesses a tear-open tab for opening the closure cap, this tab being provided with a grip piece and being prepared for opening by means of a tearing line.